robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundercracker saves Swivel (Again)
It was something of a wonder that Swivel had once been as desperate and dilapidated as the scavenging empties strewn about the ramshackle shanty towns of Dead End. For now, she walks among them as a bright clash of prosperity, or at least, the very misleading appearance of it. Actually, her appearance in and of itself was something of an inconsistency. While her paint job is clearly an expensive one, there are certain allusions to a lack of maintenance. From the caked filth clustered at seems and indents in her armour, to the small dings and dents about her chassis, to the very obvious lead patch screwed onto her face, covering one of her optics. Her very large studded wheels also indicate she is unlikely of any remarkable caste or function. Nonetheless, she does stand out, which is a very dangerous thing. Swivel had an errand to perform, and one that both effected her personally and professionally. She had been asking around about a mech named Jackpot, and giving descriptions as best she could. She isn't in a place to be greasing palms with actual shanix, but has been giving incentives in the form of mini energon cubes from a small dispenser. ((Think Pez)). Unfortunately for her, this was enough incentive also for a group of starved individuals to want more than what she was offering. It was enough incentive for five of them to surround her in tight quarters and begin to move in on her location, their optics dim but menacing and crazed. Although Swivel attempted to dissuade them in a nervous get gentle tone, they continued, holding various blunt objects as weapons. "Gah really ya dun wanner. Oh wot am I gunna" Indeed. What is she going to do? Why, call for help of course. And the first frequency she could think of was Thundercracker's. Sure, it was a long shot, but having an aerial alt mode would mean he probably could get there quicker than any of her other contacts. And perhaps him showing up would be enough just to disperse them, and no real violence would have to be enacted. "<> Swivel had narrowly dodged the first blow of a broken axle. Thundercracker was out testing his repairs and generally being a happy tetrajet riding the jetstream when his radio sounds off. Its Swivel. He listens to her and then hears what sounds like an attack on her. <"Hang onto your cogs, Im coming."> he says and quickly triangulates her coordinates fro her radio transmission. Banking over the dark blue Seeker guns it and heads toward the Dead End. How did she get in this situaton? He really needs to find her a better job, he thinks idely as he closes in on the Dead End. Normally passing out energon cubes in the Dead End is a good way to make friends, or as Swivel is learning it at least draws people. The five surrounding her might be the most active but they aren't quite alone. Some distance off is another cybertronian in unusually good repair for these parts. A femme without any tires or thrusters to her frame is following the out-of-towner's trail and periodically sniffing the air as she walks. Swivel offers a unique enough scent and food is food. The of fighting catches her ears as Bloodhound draws closer and her boosters fire as she dashes over to get a better look. "Ah.......ah-ah.... look, uh, yer 'ungry an' all... so uh... yanno we dun 'ave ta do this the 'ard way," Swivel says as she ducks a swing. The one currently engaging her is slow and sloppy at best, and the others are watching and waiting... for what Swivel is unsure. Perhaps the one in the center is some sort of alpha? Or maybe this is all intimidation and they don't really want to expend too much energy. Well, if it is a bluff, it is working. Swivel throws her goodie dispenser to one of the others who are standing back. They drop their weapon to catch it, and the two beside him look at him hungrily. Three are distracted, but the one in Swivel's space continues to swing at her. He makes an odd crackling, hissoing noise, and Swivel realises that the mech probably doesn't have a working vocoder. So, really, actions do speak louder than words! The other one standing back that wasn't among the ones distracted by her giving away her treats steps closer as well. This one seems capable enough of speech. "Ya think we'd be fooled? Ya gotta have more than that piddly scrap! Tear her apart!". The three who had been distracted look up. Then the one with the dispenser breaks ranks and runs off. He's happy enough with a piddly scrap. One of them chases after him, angry that he would take the goods and go. The other, however, also moves in on Swivel, not concerned about the other two. There must be more where that came from, and if someone wants to accept just a mostly expended goodie canister when they could get so much more, that's their problem. "You D'NEED TA do THAT! I'll, I'll give ya wot I got, see?" Swivel says desperately, stalling. She can hear the sound of a jet in the distance, but she doesn't dare look up to search the skies to confirm if it is Thundercracker. She pulls some shanix out of a compartment and tosses it at the ground, and then grabs a quarter-full bottle of coolant and also tosses it down. She gropes around her person, also producing some spare lubricant, windshield washer fluid, bits of kibble like washers, nuts, bolts, screws, alan keys. As long as she is finding something to toss down, they seem to hold their attack, although they don't look like they plan on letting her go just yet. They don't seem to have noticed, or cared, about the approaching tetra jet. "<>" is Swivel's transmission to Thundercracker, signalling that she is still functioning. Thundercracker drops down scary fast and hard right above the altercation, transforms and lands in front of Swival but facing the miscients, "Back off." his low rumbly voice says in a warning tone. His arm lasers start to hum. "Or I will make you back off." man what did she get into this time? Down the road, Bloodhound continues to follow Swivel's trail by scent until she spots three empties running back in her direction. She smiles as she spots the dispenser carried by the first one - the obvious reason for the others chasing him - and makes a quick recalculation. Her boosters vector on a new trajectory as she turns, fans out her claws, and makes a beeline for the 'lucky' scavenger carrying a meal. As she draws near at full speed, the freshly-sharpened blades are thrust forwards, offering about as polite a greeting as a car-mounted lance. When confronted with a hungry beast, you don't need to outrun it, just your partner, right? Well, no such hungry beast had been chasing the 'lucky' mech, only someone he had formed a very temporary and rather fragile alliance with. And he had been looking behind himself frequently to see how far ahead he was. It is during one of these lance-backs that Spectrum had made her strike, delivering a rather cirppling blow to the distracted mech. Even as he gasps and groans, his grip on his meal tightens. The other mech stops abruptly, sizing up the risk factor. After loking at Spectrum for more than a few nano clicks, the mech turns and flees. Back where three had remains to accost SWivel, hungrily loking over all the things she had thrown down. Each empty seemed to be calculating whether it would be worth turning on each other to take the lion's share, or to safely distribute it evenly amongst themselves and avoid expending valuable energy in a fight three-way fight. Swivel is about to stop searching her person for anything they might want when thre three look up in startlement. Swivel doesn't need to look up, for in a moment, standing in front of her all heroic and blue, is Thundercracker. She claps her hands together and holds them like that for a moment, relief boiling over her processor. The three remaining look between the things Swivel tossed down, and her new protector. Two back away, but one just stands where he is, as if uncertain whether to run, or try and snatch something and then run. Spectrum skids to a stop once she's taken a healthy stab at her fellow empty and draws back her claws. Her optics sweep left and right in a warning glare to the others and then she turns her attention back to the 'lucky' mech in front. Not bothering with words, she crouches and dives for his legs, aiming to take the cybertronian to the ground where she can finish him off. Thundercracker glares at the one who has reained and seems unaware of the unknown femme nearby, "I said beat it, punk." his arm cannons begin to turn and take aim at the empty that is standing his ground. "Swiv," he says quietly out the side of his mouth. "What did you get yourself into this tme?" Is the meal worth his life? Or is the meal his life? The mech that was assaulted by Psectrum is wide-opticked and terrified, gripping onto his little dispenser. But finally, he decides to drop it and turn and run. However, this is while Spectrum is already in motion, and he calls out in pain and horror as his legs he feels the impact of Spectrum's attack on his legs. The mech fumbles and falls forward, a spray of loose debris and rust upset about his form as he lands in a scrap pile. It's not worth it. The final remaning empty turns and runs. Soon, the area immediately around Swivel and Thundercracker is rather still. Swivel glances up rather sheepishly at Thundercracker, still wearing the lead path like the good girl she is. "THANK YA SO MUCH! An... er.... oh.... yeah... this time... Eh... I was tryna get some info.... it's a'ways a risk. 'Andin' out energon kin either getcha lotser friends an' lotser talkin'.... or it kin get ya mugged." Swivel shrugs with a carefree live-and-let-live attitude about her. "I bin lookin' fer a mech I s'pect stole sumtin' o' mine that I REALLY need ta get back... if I wanner keep m'job, that is." Unfortunately for the mech Spectrum has pinned, in the Dead End, the answer is often 'yes' and 'yes'. Oblivious to the conversation going on in the alley, the femme climbs atop the downed empty and proceeds to tear into him with her claws. It's not messy, it's not precise, but her swings are aimed towards the vitals of the chest. She's after his spark and Spectrum's animalistic swings don't look like they'll stop until it's compromised. Seeing yet more empties fleeing in her general direction, she looks up long enough from her oil-splattering work to give them a similar warning glare. The energon dispenser - and its unlucky former holder - are hers. Gratefully, Swivel takes back her things, stashing them all back where they belong. It is probably a good thing the femme doesn't carry too much around with her. Swivel grins somewhat foolishly up at Thundercracker, blissfully unaware of the savage dismantling of one of her attackers not too far away. The femme, however, is not a stranger to the savagery Spectrum is displaying as she tears away at that unfortunate empty. "Wellum, I was looking fer a mech named Jackpot," Swivel explains. "'E stole sumtin' assigned t'me fer my job.... an' my Boss is REAL mad I lost it. REAL mad. E' already cut m'pay..." Swivel shrugs and tries not to look too upset about it, but it's clear the femme is concerned. "Swiv, you cant take a cut in pay, you dont make enough to begin with." Thundercracker says with concern, "What did he steal? I will help you find it and have some words with your boss regarding your pay." Spectrum is left to tear out that mech's spark in peace and scavange any and all useablee resources from the unfortunate empty. "Oh.... ya dun 'ave ta talk with m'boss. E's got good reason t'be upset. It's my link with their database of available jobs and 'ow I keep track o' me deliveries an' their deadlines. I mean it'd be like if ya 'ad a lis of, oh, I dunno, Decepticon supporters an' it went missin'. I'm sure YER boss would be REAL mad an' punish ya till it was made roight, roight?" Swivel crosses her arms over her chest. "I've NO idea wot 'e wants with it, or iffin' e's the one 'o 'as it, I jus' know I 'ad it 'en I entered the Maccadams... an' it was gone affer I met 'im. And 'en I mentioned I coona find it, 'e bolted." SWivel shrugs. "Seems loik that black and yellow groundpounder was involved t'me. I dunno if 'is name is iffin really Jackpot." Thundercracker translates all this and then says, "Where was the last place you saw this groundpounder?" he looks around suddenly. Did he just hear metal rending on a small scale? Like someones eating metal? Not eating per say but it's about that time that a white and brown striped femme steps into view, splattered with an unhealthy coating of oil around her upper half. A familiar energon dispenser is held in her off hand as she licks energon off her claws - the last of a hasty meal. Spectrum stops as she spots Swivel and the reasonably imposing - and visibly armed - form of Thundercracker. "Oh, you're what they were running from." "Last saw 'im in ther Maccadams in Rodion. I bought 'im a drink an' 'e 'ad the gall t'steal from me...." Swivel frowns, looking more hurt than angry. The femme was ready to stand there and pout for some time, but when she hears a femme's voice she looks up - and blinks. Or winks. It's hard to tell with one of her optics covered. Swivel hastily glances up at Thundercracker and then looks over to the new arrival - of whom she is unsure what to make of just yet. She does however see the dispenser, and she is smart enough to connect the dots. That femme likely forcefully took it from the mech that had ran off with it. Not that Swivel is in a position to judge - or even has the mind to do so. She knows how it is in places like Dead End. She's experienced it to a somewhat lesser degree in the slums of Nyon. "Um...... tasty meal?" Thundercracker listens to Swivel as he looks at the brown and white femme. His optics narrow slightly, "What the smeg did you just do?" hes not sure he likes this and sets in a defensive stance. Spectrum raises an open palm towards the wary jet, although the claws might make it look more threatening than intended. "Easy big guy, I come in peace. I had lunch, what does it look like?" Looking between the pair, she holds up her other hand as well, exposing the dispenser. "Is this yours?" "Like you massecred lunch." The blue seeker snorts. Swivel watches the femme carefully, half smirking at Thundercracker's quip, half looking like she just might hide behind the large mech. Her optics gleam as the femme holds up the dispenser, and Swivel nods her head slowly as though she does not want to make any sudden movements around this femme. "Yea, tha's mine... but y'kin keep it if ya want..." the femme says in a very small and meek voice. Spectrum pauses to think on the seeker's description. "Close enough," she admits with a shrug. "Life doesn't serve it to you in a glass out here." Swivel's statement draws her gaze down to the smaller femme and she smiles disarmingly before chucking it over. It hasn't been emptied yet but it might need a little wash. "I won't say not to a trade but you can have it back, complements of the other Dead End welcoming committee." Thundercracker watches the two of them but still wont let spectrum get close to him, "Alright, why dont we start lookig for this mech then?" Swivel stoops forward to catch the dispenser needlessly, because it would have landed right into her hands had she the depth perception to realise this. Instead as she puts her hands out to catch what looked further away the dispenser hits her on the foreheard with a sort of plock sound. She then fumbles trying to grab it as it falls from its initial impact, and for a moment it looks as though she has it, but instead it just hits the sides of her hand wrong and bounces off, finally falling to the ground. Sighing, Swivel kneels down to retrieve the item. "Erm.... uh.... yeah.... I dinna get much 'bout 'im thus far. I 'it 'ere first b'cause th'empties 'ere sometimes are sorter invisible optics and audials in ther streets o'ther cities, either Poly'ex or Rodion... 'en they've got sumtin' t'ock or shanix t'spend. But... Rodion's prolly a safer bet fer trackin' 'im down." Swivel cautiously glances over at the femme, realising that she'd forgotten to thank the femme for returning it. After all, it's not easy to give up anything in Dead End. She smiles a warm smile to SPectrum and inclines her head, seeming momentarily less afraid. "Thanks t'ya.... um... dun s'pose ya've seen a mech 'bout yay tall, kinner blacks and oranges and yellows, wither visor over 'is optics, also kinner yellow gold, an' um... I think 'e 'ad tires on 'is upper arms, and, uh, well, turns inta sumtin' with wheels." "I can't say that I have but if you're looking for someone, I might be able to help," Spectrum mentions slyly. She makes no move to approach the pair, soundly dissuaded by the jet's exposed cannons, but she is standing at the entrance of the alley. Then again, jets can fly. "You don't see mechs like you out in this part of Cybertron very often," she mentions while looking over Thundercracker's frame. "Nice hardware, you're well connected." Thundercracker is busy staring at Swivel trying to figure out what just happened between her and the dispensor tossed at her. After a moment a wing twitches tightly and he looks at Spectrum, "Im from VOS." he explains simply assuming that alone will explain the condition of his form and what he is. He looks back at Swivel, "I think you need more repairs." Some other places were chargin' t'much fer high sensitivity scans on m'optic.... an...." Swivel looks up seeming perhaps just a little bit bewildered. At what, it is hard to tell. She just goes silent and looks about herself. And then, there is that look of THINKING. PONDERING. One can almost imagine the sound of cogs creaking. Whatever it is that is now on her mind, she keeps to herself. She just keeps going between staring at nothing and glancing over at Spectrum. "I dun need more repairs, just, just.... jus need ta get some more scans done. The first set were inconclusive, they said. So tha tells me nuthin'. Some other places were chargin' t'much fer high sensitivity scans on m'optic.... an...." Swivel looks up seeming perhaps just a little bit bewildered. At what, it is hard to tell. She just goes silent and looks about herself. And then, there is that look of THINKING. PONDERING. One can almost imagine the sound of cogs creaking. Whatever it is that is now on her mind, she keeps to herself. She just keeps going between staring at nothing and glancing over at Spectrum. "Shanix for your thoughts?" Spectrum asks as she sets a hand on her hip. Her gaze turns to the jet again. "It sounds like your friend could use a little help. There's a free clinic that a way if she needs a new optic," she offers, hiking a thumb down the street. "Nice staff. They didn't even turn me down." Somehow, Swivel doubts anyone hanging around Dead End would pay shanix for anyone's thoughts. Especially not hers, but perhaps this femme doesn't know better. Then again, it is just an expression. Swivel looks betwen Spectrum and Thundercracker. "Now 'old on..." Swivel looks over at Spectrum carefully. The femme LOOKS vicious, and her allusions confirm that. But she also seems to hold herself with a lot more poise than is found in the typical empty. "Wot's got you stuck 'ere in Dead End? An' 'ow good are y'at finding folk?" Swivel asks? She asks these things, but does not stray from the protective presence of Thundercracker. She even edges closer to the mech. "'N I know 'bout the free clinic 'round 'ere, been there sometimes... but I dunno they'd be 'quipped t'andle my, er.... particular prollem - one I 'ent gunner be talkin' 'bout freely Findin' Jackpot, though, tha's sumtin' I dun mind bein' loud about." "I looked a lot worse a dozen cycles back," Spectrum laughs as she raises an arm again and shows off her frame. "A kind medic gave me a new lease on life that I've been hoping to put to good use." "I don't suppose you've got anything of Jackpot's was it? With that I'm one of the best trackers you'll find for a long distance. And relax," she adds with an amused smile at Swivel's continued timidity. "I won't bite you." Thundercracker merely listens at the two femmes at this point. But he does keep an optic out on their surroundings to make sure more empties dont decide to group together somehow and attack them for their energon and parts. For a long moment Swivel thinks to herself, and then shakes her head. "Ah... no. E' took thin's from me, no'th'other way 'round," Swivel says with a sigh. It is a very long sigh. "Wellum.... er... uh...." Swivel glances about herself. "Guess... tha's that 'en? I dun 'ave any other leads," Swivel says. "I'll, uh, we'll..." Swivel looks very distressed. SOmething indicates it doesn't have much to do with the current topic though. "Rodion. Er.... well mebbe I otter getcher name first. Um.... I'm Swivel." "Bloodhound," the empty replies the same smile. "I'll do my best with his description then. Do you have a frequency I can hail you on if I find him?" "Blood'ound?" Swivel repeats. It's an interesting name and not one she'd really expect from the femme's frame. But then again, she mentioned having had some extensive work done. And Swivel is not ignorant of outright frame swaps and rebuilds. "Wellum I'm Swi er I already said that, din I?" Swivel laughs a little bit, and then looks over at Thundercracker. She moves rather close to him going on her tippy toes and looks at him imploringly. And although she is RIGHT beside him, she sends him a personal transmission. "<>" Swivel looks back at Spectrum, or Bloodhound as she calls herself. "Mmm, an if ya need ta get 'old o' me" Swivel begins, pauses as if thinking better of it, and then shrugs and gives the femmer her personal comm frequency anyhow. Thundercracker looks down at Swivel and says on his comm. <"Yea I heard on the radio. I will let you now how hes doing."> Bloodhound nods and adds the frequency to her growing list. "And what's your name, big guy?" She asks of the jet. Thundercracker look back at the femme, "Thundercracker." Swivel smiles, just exuding gratitude at Thundercracker. But, then, the femme has a difficult time hiding her intentions and feelings, even when she doesn't say much. NOt that it is often that the femme is silent for any length of time. "Well, er, now we all know... um.... stuff... uh, Thundercracker, you... ya shoo prolly get back to yer comrades... an I otter get a move on 'fore I get inter iffin more trouble, yeah?" "Charmed," Bloodhound grins at the jet's stoicism. She pauses to shake some oil from her hand and steps aside to give Swivel more space leaving the alley. "I know it can be hard around here but do try to stay out of trouble - for your own sake," she offers to the smaller femme. Thundercracker looks between the two and then settles on Swivel. "Alrigh if youre sure youre ok Im heading out. I should probably see whats up anyway." with a nod at the two he leaps into hte air, transforms and jets off. Swivel gives Thundercracker a reasuring smile just before he leaves. She then looks over at Spectrum with a little bit of a shrug. "A bit stiff sometimes, but uh... 'e's good people, n'matter wot some say 'bout 'is kind," she says. She's not sure why she is saying this, but she just wanted to say it. "Um... an'... thanks, I'll do my best t'not die."